


Unfamiliar

by rei_c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Stiles gets cursed by a witch. He goes to Lydia for help.





	Unfamiliar

"I'm not quite sure how to deal with this," Stiles says. He's fidgeting, fingers brushing back and forth over his neck and shoulder like a lifeline. 

Lydia tears her eyes away from those fingers, lets her gaze go back to Stiles' face then race down his body, pausing on his eyelashes, mouth, the ridiculous jut of his collarbones, his chest, his groin. "Jesus Christ," she says. "This is -- this is so unfair. You're prettier than me."

Stiles' lips part, those fucking lush lips now twice as kissable. "What the -- are you insane? Look at me!"

"Oh," Lydia says, "I am."


End file.
